sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Megan Nelson
Name: Megan Alexis Nelson Gender: Female Age: 17 Grade: 12 School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: reading, self-education (mostly languages and psychology), philosophy, talking with friends, martial arts Appearance: Megan is about 5'7' tall, and weighs right around 130. She has somewhat longer than average arms and legs for her height, which contribute to her somewhat awkward movements. She is somewhat thin, but not unhealthily so. Her face is soft and forgettable, with thin lips, average nose, jawline, and ears, and round green eyes. Most of her emotional expression is carried in her eyebrows, though is usually subtle enough for most people to not notice. Her hair is evenly cut at a length reaching about the bottom of her ears, and is black. There is very little muscular tone left in her body, the training from her Tae Kwon Do days mostly dissolved away. Overall, there isn't anything much exceptional about her appearance. As for personal decoration, Megan doesn't give it much thought. She basically just wears whatever she finds lying around her room. Typically this ends up being jeans, a tank-top, and an over-shirt of some kind. Her ears are pierced, but are just simple rings. She also almost always wears a plain, silverish chain around her neck. As for makeup, she usually doesn't bother, at most wearing dark eyeliner and light lipstick. (The departure for the island will likely be a day she just plain forgot to care.) Biography: Megan was born to Jason and Nancy Nelson, at the sole hospital in Buffalo, Minnesota, the town where she would live most of her life. Jason and Nancy were both from lower-class farm families, and, as first-generation city-dwellers, had not yet established themselves financially. For that reason, Megan was raised in a somewhat unfortunate environment (economically), though her parents were proficient enough in budgeting for it to not greatly effect her upbringing. When Megan was three years old, her younger brother Matthew was born. Megan considers the first time she met Matthew to be one of the more important moments in her life, and, indeed, remains to be the earliest memory she retained. She spent the next few years of her life absolutely adoring and doting on her brother. Starting then, and throughout her elementary school years, her brother was the most important thing in her life. As both parents were often at work late, sometimes it would fall on Megan to watch her brother. For this purpose, Nancy, who is a nurse by profession, taught Megan some simple medicine in case of emergency. This wasn't anything very complicated, mostly just things like dealing with cuts, sprains, and other minor injuries. Matthew would comment later in life that he sometimes felt Megan was more her mother than Nancy. When in second grade, she once defended her brother from a group of older bullies, her defeat being her original inspiration to learn to fight. While she could not pursue this interest for some time, the feeling of being unable to protect that which mattered most to her hung on her consciousness for some time. During the summer after fifth grade, the Nelson family moved to Saint Paul (the immediate purpose being to shorten Jason's commute). The move was hard on Megan, who was very close with two of her friends. At her new school, she was somewhat distant, often refusing to talk with other students unless first approached. This behavior continued throughout middle school, and high school to a somewhat lesser extent. It was during middle school that her tendency to teach herself things she was interested in first surfaced. Over sixth and seventh grade, she taught herself to speak Spanish (though admittedly not very well), her first independent pursuit. Over time, she would eventually study various languages, as well as linguistic theory, and psychology on her own. Sometime during the winter of eight grade, she was raped by an older man. Her temperament remained largely unaffected, although there were subtle changes. Around then, she started developing an aversion to being touched. This aversion is not present when the other is given permission, as she is physically close with many of her friends, sharing frequent hugs. She started hanging out with her brother less, grew slightly more outgoing at school, even so far as to invite new friends over to her house (something she would not do previously without knowing someone for at least a month). There were also more subtle changes, such as her apparent unwillingness to be alone with males. This never got to the point of androphobia. Also at this time, her interested in martial arts peaked. For a year or two, she practiced Tae Kwon Do along with her brother, and on her own read up on the theory of several other disciplines. On receiving a back injury in class (by hyper-extension), she was forced to quit actively practicing. Her brother originally offered to quit with her, but Megan insisted he continue. High school had been more or less uneventful. Megan kept a small group of close friends, but mostly didn't draw attention to herself when unnecessary. The only significant event to occur in this time was Megan coming out as bisexual. While her parents were more or less accepting of this, there was some backlash at school. Nothing too serious happened beyond the occasional snide comment. All in all, Megan feels fortunate that her coming-out was as smooth as it was, and is pleased that she can be open about it with her friends and family. In school, she gets average grades, but does slip up from time to time. She prefers self-study, her more recent topics of interest being Japanese and philosophy. She will enjoy any class where open discussion is common, but absolutely hated physical education, possibly due to having to change. Her parents expect her to attend college post high school, but Megan is unenthusiastic. She would much rather try to get by as a non-fiction author. This is partly from a desire to get her philosophical views on paper and distributed. Explaining them in brevity would be difficult, but it is the source of her pacifism, and is the second most important thing in her life (after her brother). These views also lead to her pacifism, but how exactly that comes about would be difficult to explain succinctly. In short, she is a pragmatist in all things (or at least all things that are pragmatic to remain pragmatic in), and she believes injuring or killing a person to be damaging whatever potential they have to benefit society overall. Her desire to not so much as even hurt someone emotionally is somewhat related. She believes that all she does should benefit others, and if her actions instead do damage, that is a failure on her part. Romantically, Megan has had a couple relationships with either sex, but nothing too serious. She doesn't really view such things as important. That, then, brings her up to the present day. Advantages: Megan has some knowledge of martial arts, due to her time practicing Tae Kwon Do and studying the theory behind Aikido and Eskrima. Even so, she is much more likely to try to argue her way out of a potentially violent situation, which she has been known to do. Due to Nancy being a trained nurse, Megan also has some basic medical skills, though nothing very useful. Disadvantages: Due to Megan's socio-political and philosophical beliefs, she is very strongly pacifistic. Even causing emotional harm in another, friend or not, leaves her with significant guilt. Her experiences and knowledge of martial arts would probably make her wrongly confident should violence ever occur. Also, she is less comfortable when alone with males than females, which could increase the likelihood of her making mistakes. Lastly, she still has remains of that back injury from a while ago, though it is mostly a nuisance by this point. Long periods of strain could potentially become a problem. Designated Number: Female student no. 120 --- Designated Weapon: Tanfoglio Force (.45 ACP) [x3 magazines (8 round capacity) Conclusion: Damn. Yet another pacifist who would otherwise have had serious potential. What's wrong with the world these days? It's almost like they've actually managed to turn out well-adjusted somehow. Anyways, unless she snaps or something, I think G120 will be an early out. Overconfidence may be killer, and SOTF is hard enough with preexisting injuries. The above biography is as written by AriannaAine. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: AriannaAine, SOTF Help Kills: None Killed By: Mauled by a bear. Collected Weapons: Tanfoglio Force (assigned weapon, discarded) Allies: None Enemies: None Mid-game Evaluation: Megan remained on the mountain the whole time, discarding her gun and littering the ammo all over the place so that no one else would be able to use it. She eventually discovered a small cave and chose it as a hiding place. Unfortunately for her, the cave was home to a grizzly bear, which quickly mauled her to death. Post-Game Evaluation: If you go down in the cave today, you're in for a terrible surprise. G120 should've really known better than to feed the bear. It might have been with her own body, but still. Memorable Quotes: Apart from a scream, nothing. Other/Trivia * Megan Nelson became the first character in V4 to be inactive killed after her handler didn't post with her. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Megan, in chronological order. V4: * Unbearable Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Megan Nelson. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *CARE BEAR STARE -Egads *So someone got killed by a bear, I can sleep peacefully now.-Gambit508 *So, where can I find sign ups to Kenny the Bear Fan Club? -Yossarian *Wunderbar. - General Goose *Don't you mean wunderBEAR? - Super Llama *So, the Inactive Bear is real... - Rattlesnake *Apparently, though I do have one problem with this death, it's like.....KENNY WAS HUNGRY, KENNY SPOTS GIRL, and then we cut to her death. It is implied she was eaten, but how much of her was eaten? This is important in case somebody goes to said cave, what exactly would we find - Gambit508 *I saw the title and I thought 'No way, he couldn't have...' Then I read the post and was like "Oh man, he did use the bear!!" - JamesRenard *Exit, consumed by a bear. - Stark *This will all end in tears, mark my words. -ZettaMagnetic *What more can I say? http://i.imgur.com/yDnMQ.png KennyxMegan. OTP - Little Boy *Eh. - Inky *Threat #1: BEARS decoy73 *One of the few SOTF memes that really needed to happen. Megan's status as a character with no pregame who went inactive right away would've been annoying had she not made a pretty decent punchline and inspired some excellent fan art. That said, I think we've collectively gotten the bear thing out of our systems now, right? - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students